1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall brackets, and particularly to a motorcycle windshield storage wall bracket that is utilized to store removable motorcycle windshields to prevent damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The handling and storage of glass items must be done in a gentle and careful manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,251, issued to Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,883, issued to Woodward and U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,602, issued to Norton et al. appear to be drawn to the handling of automotive windshields, not to motorcycle windshields. Different types of removable windshields are known in the art. Examples of these are U.S. Design Pat. No. 431,804, issued to Willey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,035, issued to Armstrong, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,155, issued to Willey.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a motorcycle windshield storage wall bracket solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a windshield storage wall bracket that is fastened to the wall to help keep the windshield secure. The wall bracket has two main frames that have bent ends that allow side pieces to be attached. The side pieces hold rubber grommets in place utilizing nut and bolt assemblies. The windshield is simply placed over the grommets, securing the windshield in place.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to prevent a removable motorcycle windshield from damage during storage by providing a wall bracket which keeps the windshield high and off the floor.
It is another object of the invention to utilize the mechanism that attaches the windshield to the motorcycle to attach it to a storage wall bracket.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a motorcycle windshield storage bracket which is securely mounted to a wall.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.